


[HQ][双宫北]蝴蝶效应[END]

by Holothurian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holothurian/pseuds/Holothurian
Summary: ·双宫北，治和侑都爱着北·一丁点角名银·他们很好很好，崩坏和OOC属于我·以上ok请继续
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 5





	[HQ][双宫北]蝴蝶效应[END]

一只位于南美洲亚马逊河流域热带雨林中的蝴蝶扇动翅膀，可以在两周后引发美国得克萨斯州的一场龙卷风。  
这就是所谓的蝴蝶效应。  
不能苛求身为排球笨蛋的男子高中生理解混沌理论，但也不能小瞧热恋中的男子高中生为在恋人面前耍帅努力记忆豆知识的决心。  
至少宫侑记住了蝴蝶效应这个名词，虽然解释起来难免会让蝴蝶搬家去亚利桑那州，或者干脆土耳其刮起一场轰轰烈烈的风暴。只要不是蝴蝶迷路到马里亚纳海沟，或者没达到龙卷风毁灭南极洲的程度，想必宽容的恋人也不会计较。  
不稳定性和不确定性本来就是构成混沌理论的一部分，这种一时口快的误差也在允许范围之内。  
但宫侑没想到自己也会成为蝴蝶的翅膀。  
在经历一番苦苦思索之后，他认定扇动那只该死的蝴蝶的该死的翅膀的人一定是宫治。  
如果不是宫治非要去那家面包店买季节限定的布丁，他肯定不会无聊地四下乱转。  
如果他没有四下乱转，肯定就不会注意到那家大甩卖的服装店。  
如果他没注意到那家服装店，肯定就不会知道大甩卖的T恤居然只要三百元一件。  
如果他不知道T恤的价格低到离谱，肯定也不会专门去留意T恤上的文字。  
如果他没有去留意T恤上的文字，肯定就不会对明晃晃的仿佛嘲笑他们IH拿了亚军的「天下第一」印象深刻。  
如果他没对T恤上印着的「天下第一」印象深刻，肯定不会在等晚饭的时候和宫治闲聊。如果他没有和兄弟闲聊，来家里拜访的婆婆肯定也不会眼中精光一闪。  
更糟的是，他们的婆婆从小生活在大阪。  
大阪人的特征就像流感病毒一样很容易传染给别人，更容易恶化成慢性病。哪怕是像他们这样身强力壮的男子高中生也会对大阪大妈的战斗力甘拜下风。所以下次婆婆再来拜访时给他们带的手信就变成了「天下第一」的T恤，兄弟两人一人一件。  
然后他们的老妈顺手把这两件T恤塞进了他们合宿的行李中，害得他们不得不穿着这两件反讽一般的T恤参加训练。  
所以，一定是他兄弟的错，他是个无辜的受害者。  
「为什么会有两个『天下第一』呀！」  
银岛特别耿直地问。  
「大概因为是并列第一。」  
角名一边拍照一边说，笑成那样活该把照片拍糊。  
「如果有两个人并列第一，那么接下来就应该是『天下第三』吧？」  
银岛掰着手指头数了数，不确定地问。宫治懒得开口，宫侑郁闷得不想说话，角名正准备回答，就看到主将朝他们走来。  
主将总是第一个到的人，所有人都习以为常了反而不会特别去关注。直到北信介转过身，宫侑才发现对方的T恤上也写着大大的「天下第一」。  
嗯，和他们是同款呢。  
虽然意外的和他们的恋人穿上了情侣款，不过宫侑的第一反应就是全天下的婆婆审美观竟然如此一致。  
「不对呀，接下来应该是天下第……」  
银岛反应快，嗓门也大。幸好角名的动作也很灵活，及时捂住那家伙的嘴。  
「怎么了？」  
北平静地问。  
「没、没怎么！」  
宫侑有点紧张地回答。  
远处的三年级前辈正在讨论北今天穿了一件「天下第一」的T恤算不算拿亚军之后的玩笑，阿兰特别肯定地说如果在拿亚军奖杯的时候套上这件效果会更好。  
知道真相的宫侑只想大吼一句才不是啦都是三百元大甩卖的错，碍于主将的威严只能憋着不说。  
「没什么问题的话，五分钟后列队。」  
主将嘱咐完就离开了，宫侑在松口气之余又觉得不是滋味。他用胳膊肘戳了自己兄弟一下，发现宫治只顾盯着北的背影，就像深情凝视货架上的布丁。  
「反正这几天不会有什么进展了。」  
不是有句话说痛苦分担之后就会变成一半吗，他当然不忘在宫治面前嘀咕让对方也来分担只能干看着的痛苦。  
宫治瞪了他一眼，胳膊肘狠狠给了他一下，比他用的力道强上十倍还不止，疼得他倒抽一口凉气。  
「北前辈看着呢。」  
他刚想反击，就被角名泼了冷水，只得忍气吞声。角名不知道从哪里摸出一支马克笔，塞到他手里，还给他们提了个建议。  
「天下第一肯定是北前辈的，你们赶快自己添几笔，改成天下第二和天下第三还来得及。」  
气不打一处来的宫侑立刻狠狠把笔丢了出去。  
不改，坚决不改！  
角名分明就是挑拨离间，想看他和宫治为了第二第三打一架，再被北前辈说教。他才不会让那个混蛋的阴险计谋得逞！  
万万没想到，这根马克笔丢出去之后，就不再是他们和北的问题，而是他们和监督的问题。好巧不巧那支笔砸在监督的脸上，然后监督看他们的表情比踩了狗屎还难看。  
虽说宫治什么也没做，但一旦其中一人闯祸，双胞胎要承担无限连带责任。  
挨骂的时候，宫侑并不寂寞，因为还有宫治刀子般的目光不断往他身上戳。  
大夏天的，他们还没做热身运动呢，先被教练骂出一声臭汗，然后被罚去做本来应该由一年级生完成的跑腿工作。  
「热——死——啦——！」  
搬着好大一箱的运动饮料，宫侑边走边叫。宫治立刻从自己这边抓起几瓶丢进他的箱子。  
「凭啥丢给我！」  
「看你还有力气大叫大嚷，帮你多消耗一点。」  
宫治毫无愧色地说。  
然后他们就在回体育馆的路上看到了水龙头和胶皮水管。  
酷暑炎炎，大汗淋漓，沉得要死的运动饮料，两个快要被烈日烤熟的男子高中生。  
该怎么选择不言而喻。  
两兄弟抢夺水管，你喷我，我滋你，挺愉快地玩耍了几分钟，然后迅速进入厮杀模式，把搬运运动饮料的重要工作抛之脑后。  
等北赶在监督二次发怒之前来叫他们的时候，宫侑和宫治的身上已经满是泥点。  
等北成功让他们停手的时候，三人身上不仅充满了泥浆构成的波点艺术，还莫名其妙被运动饮料泼得湿漉漉。  
被卷入主将说教风暴的宫侑看着一只蝴蝶轻飘飘地落在花坛里，缓缓抖动翅膀，而他满脑子只想撕掉所有蝴蝶的翅膀。  
对稻荷崎男子排球部部员而言，训练、进餐、洗澡、睡觉的时间都是神圣不可侵犯的。所以他们额外被罚的勤务挤占了晚上的闲暇时光，内容则是把三身混合了波点艺术和抽象派涂鸦的衣服洗干净。不能用洗衣机，纯手洗。  
宫侑一边嘟嘟囔囔地诅咒这样惩罚他们的监督，一边哗啦啦地搓着衣服。衣服还没洗干净，盆里的水和泡沫先洒光一半。  
宫治沉默地洗着衣服，动作幅度越来越小，几近于无，最后干脆闭上眼睛打起呼噜。  
「喂，治！别睡着呀！」  
他用胳膊肘使劲捅了捅孪生兄弟。  
「等下我们还要给北前辈送洗干净的衣服呢！」  
听到「北前辈」这个称呼，留着口水的宫治总算是醒过来了。

北前辈，北信介，也就是他们的恋人。  
通常来讲一个人的交往对象只有一个人，也不会允许恋人花心。总是任性乱来的宫兄弟才不在乎那种约定俗成的事情呢。  
他们不是为了打破常规去和同一个人交往，而是因为实在是太喜欢那个人了。  
北信介拿到队服的那一天，眼泪夺眶而出的瞬间，宫侑就知道自己沦陷了。  
喜欢一定要有理由吗？  
宫侑可没有那种执着于寻找理由的古板性格。  
喜欢Toro是因为好吃，喜欢一个人也可以仅仅因为那个人很好。既然热血沸腾的比赛能让他确认自己对排球的热爱，那么对那个人的哭脸心动不已也可以证明自己陷入恋爱。  
至于宫治，他敢百分百肯定和自己一样。  
他们刚学会说话的时候，家里的亲戚朋友就很喜欢逗弄两个长得一模一样的小朋友，常常问他们双胞胎是不是有什么特技呀？他们就奶声奶气地回答，我们能感受到对方的心跳哦，然后就一二三四五地数起来，数到不会数的数字为止，或者数到提问的大人觉得无聊为止。  
时间一长，大人们以为这是他们应付愚蠢问题的方式，渐渐也就不再提起此事。  
实际上他们说的是真的。  
双胞胎间心灵感应感觉共享之类的传言都是假的，根本没那么神奇。但只要离得足够近，他们真的能够清晰地感受到对方的心跳。  
节奏、强弱、快慢。  
看到那个人的眼泪，宫治的心跳和自己一模一样。  
绝对是心动的感觉。  
那天训练结束后，宫侑就迫不及待地把主将约到体育馆后面告白。发现宫治也站在那边的时候，他一点不觉得意外。  
「我要向北前辈告白。」  
「我也要向北前辈告白。」  
两个人大眼瞪小眼，不知道真相的人可能会以为宫兄弟在体育馆后约架。  
若非北信介及时到来，他们没准一言不合真打起来了。  
「不可以打架。」  
北扶着他们的肩膀把两个人分开。  
「北前辈请和我交往！」  
「北前辈请和我交往！」  
宫侑和宫治异口同声地喊道。  
虽然设想过对方一口回绝或者正论PUNCH疯狂打脸的可能性，实际情况比他想象得还要……让人抓狂。  
「这是什么？」北信介疑惑地问，「抢答游戏？」  
「不……如果一定要说也只可能是整人游戏吧？」  
宫侑是靠脊髓反射说出这句话的，然后他的脊髓就差点被孪生兄弟打碎。  
「是告白！我们是认真的！」  
宫治绕到他身后给了他一拳，同时说出这句话，几乎让他以为自己是被这句话撞痛了脊背。  
「我是男人。」  
北信介冷静地回答。宫侑不顾疼痛，屏息凝神，静待对方进一步的说明。  
「你们也是男人，而且还有两个人。」  
北望着他们，他们一言不发。那个人叹了一口气，继续说。  
「即使男人和男人可以交往，三个人要怎么交往？」  
宫侑感到自己的头脑飞速运转起来，就算是IH决赛对战井闼山的时候也没有这么迅速。  
北前辈这句话有几个意思？  
第一，北前辈没有生气，应该是不讨厌他们的告白。  
第二，北前辈知道男人和男人也可以交往，应该也不排斥同性之间的交往。  
第三，北前辈没有直接拒绝自己和治中的任何一个人，应该多多少少对他们也有好感。  
所以，结论是，北前辈喜欢我们！！！  
这个结论以鲜红色的巨大字体在他脑海中呈现，连打了不知道多少个惊叹号。  
「三个人……也是可以交往的。」  
宫治醒悟得比较快，可口吻不够坚定。  
「具体要怎么做？」  
北问道，就像对着比赛录像讨论战术一般。  
我也不知道。  
宫侑生生把这句话吞回去。多么美味的机会呀，绝对不能白白浪费。  
「我们一起来尝试！一起找出适合三个人的交往方式！」  
他大声喊道。  
他看到北的眉毛微微抬起，嘴角微微上扬，角度不超过3度——是360度中的3度。  
但他看得一清二楚。  
「好呀。」  
北信介认真回答。  
那一瞬间宫侑真的以为自己在做梦。他狠狠掐了宫治一下，被宫治揍了一拳。  
嗯，很疼，所以不是梦。

从那时候到现在，怎么说也过去好几个月了。  
三个人确实非常投入地在交往，但对着北信介的那张脸，他们敢做的事情屈指可数。  
约会倒是有时间常常去，但很多时候会和男子排球部的采购混为一谈。他们一起去逛体育用品商店的时候，其他人都会觉得他们是同一个运动社团的男子高中生，一点恋人的感觉也没有。  
他们还没壮起胆子去牵恋人的手呢，反而是北先拽住他们的手。这样的牵手有过几十次，每次他都喜滋滋地半天不洗手，直到某一天被宫治吐槽说「根本就像妈妈牵着两个调皮孩子的手过马路」。  
他恨自己的兄弟，因为对方的形容不能更精准了。  
至于接吻，他们不是不想，可每次亲到之前都会变成「看看谁能直视北前辈最久」的比赛，目前的记录保持者是宫治，持续五秒左右，然后低头放弃了。  
遥遥无期的初吻体验直接导致另一个难言之隐。像他们这种年纪的男孩子做个关于恋人的春梦再正常不过，可迄今为止他都没敢梦到过和恋人肌肤相亲的场景。平时的DIY依然要靠花花绿绿的杂志解决。  
顺便说一下，他和治都是巨乳派的。  
可他们最想摸的还是北信介的胸部。  
「你在做什么？」  
治注意到了他在烘干机前不同寻常的表现。  
「练习。」  
「……算了。」  
「这种时候应该继续追问我在练习什么才对吧！」  
「觉得问了肯定后悔，不如不问。」  
「我当然是在练习怎么摸北前辈的胸部呀！」  
他的双手自然收拢成托球前的姿态，对准T恤胸部的位置上下左右游移。  
宫治露出一个酸得能让柠檬坏掉的表情，过了半晌，才告诉他。  
「那件衣服是你自己的。我手里这件才是北前辈的。」  
「混蛋！你不早说！」  
然后他们为了这件事情小小地打了一架。嗯，其实也算不上打架，就是点到为止。两个人都没受伤，就是把烘干的衣服弄乱而已。  
趁着混乱，侑偷偷把恋人的那身衣服拽走了，和自己的一声衣服一起抱在怀里，跑去三年级的宿舍送衣服。宫治晚了一步才发现，就算再不爽也只能跟在他身后跑过去。  
稻荷崎高校会为合宿的运动社团提供短期宿舍，都是设备齐全的四人间，上下铺。排球部的传统是按照年级分配宿舍，所以北和阿兰、大耳、赤木在同一个房间。  
「有人来了吗？」  
「这么吵肯定是双胞胎。」  
「我出去看看，抱歉打扰你们了。」  
「别介意，信介。」  
北似乎刚刚回到宿舍，还没来得及关上门。宫侑和宫治一路咚咚咚地跑过来，丝毫不顾走廊禁止奔跑的规定。很快，北关上了门，也隔绝了门内传来的交谈声。  
「找我有什么事情？」  
他们的主将用一如既往的平静语调问。  
「北前辈的衣服！衣服给北前辈！」  
宫侑慌慌张张地喊，把衣服护在怀里，免得被宫治抢走。  
「谢谢。」  
大概是看出兄弟间的紧张局面一触即发，北前辈主动从他手里抽走了自己的运动裤和叠放在其上的T恤。  
「啊……」  
因为是夏天，又是在男生宿舍里，他们都穿着短袖。北的手臂蹭过他的小臂，微温的触感让心脏多跳了一拍。  
手臂的感觉和手指完全不同，他忍不住开始想象恋人身上其他部位摸起来是什么感觉。  
「怎么了？」  
「没、没怎么！」  
宫侑把头摇得像陀螺一样。  
「你们也辛苦了。等下是二年级洗澡的时间，你们快去吧，晚上好好休息。」  
北用主将的口吻对他们说，脸上却柔柔地笑了。  
北前辈真好看，他想，比平时还好看。  
面对那个人的时候，有时他的脑子转得飞快，有时他的脑子一片空白。  
现在的他是一半一半。  
一半脑子转得飞快，寻思着接下来是二年级洗澡的时间那么之前就是三年级洗澡的时间北前辈肯定刚洗完澡所以才脸颊泛红头发笼罩着湿气，另一半脑子则被恋人的好看程度弄成了一片空白。  
最后他被孪生兄弟拖走了，等他醒过神来已经在水雾缭绕的公共浴室里。  
「想和恋人亲热有错吗！」  
有人超大声地嚷，害得他差点以为是自己在喊。不过这声音显然不是他的。除了他，能有这么大嗓门的估计也就是银岛了。  
「没错，但你没有恋人。」  
角名说道。短短一句话就让银岛气焰全消，乖乖坐回浴缸里泡着。  
「为什么我没有女朋友啊……」  
泡在热水里抱着膝盖的银碎碎念。  
「等你知道为什么你没有女朋友，说不定就能找到恋人了。」  
角名巧妙运用「女朋友」和「恋人」这两个不同词语试图哄骗银岛。宫侑一边冲洗身体一边心不在焉地听着，左耳进右耳出。  
全身缩在水面下只露出大半个脑袋的角名看起来就像露头的潜水艇，让人特别想把那家伙击沉。  
「女朋友不就是恋人吗！你说得那么复杂干嘛！」  
宫侑才不管角名有什么企图呢——虽说他大概能猜出来那家伙的企图——但这不妨碍他看着银岛一无所知的样子幸灾乐祸。  
「对了，你们听说过吗？我们学校的女生好像搞了个个人网站，投票来做男生的排行榜。」  
角名有意无意地瞥了他一眼，说。  
「那是什么！选择男朋友的参考吗？有没有我的名字？」  
银岛急急追问，睁大了眼睛。  
「里面有挺多不同类型的排行榜，男子排球部的部员上榜了好几个呢。如果我没记错，在『最想睡的男生』排行榜里，侑遥遥领先，名列第一。」  
「看到没有，治，这是我的实力！」  
他朝着宫治耀武扬威。他不在乎那群女生的喜好，但也不会放过自己更胜一筹的证明。  
宫治没理他，洗干净后就往浴池走去。  
「不过啊，在『最想交往的男生』排行榜里，治可是压倒性的第一位。」  
角名若有所思地看了一眼，脸上分明就是偷笑的表情。  
「嗯，治赢了。肯定是交往更有价值。」  
银岛煞有其事地点头。  
「胡说！哪个女生能有那么多零花钱养得起治！只要零花钱足够，他一天能吃十个布丁！」  
听到这个结果，在他心中，网站排行榜的公信力立刻从珠穆朗玛峰跌入马里亚纳海沟。  
「十个布丁也太夸张了吧！」  
银岛一脸难以置信。  
治依然不理他，慢慢走进浴池。  
「我劝你听完这个再说，」角名眯着眼睛，不怀好意地说，「还有一个『最想嫁的男生』排行榜，位居第一的是北前辈。」  
「这个……」  
瞬间他就哑口无言了。  
至少「最想嫁的男生」这个排行榜很有说服力。  
别说是那群吵吵闹闹的女生了，就连自己都想嫁给北前辈。  
不对，要嫁也是北前辈嫁给他。  
不对，北前辈只嫁给他一个人，治肯定不答应，所以应该是北前辈嫁给他们两兄弟。  
正当他思绪混乱的时候，银突然举起拳头高喊。  
「果然北前辈才是天下第一！」  
「没错，北前辈天下第一！」  
看着银岛溅出的水淅淅沥沥淋了角名满头满脸，侑开心地附和道。  
「所以治是天下第二，侑是天下第三。」  
角名冷冷地总结。  
「凭什么我排在治的后面呀！」  
他走到浴池边吵闹。  
「白痴。」  
治直接把他拽进浴池，按进水里。就算他有再充分的理由，也只能化为咕噜咕噜的水泡。  
实际上治救了他一命，虽然他不想承认。在浴室外自动贩卖机买饮料的黑须监督听到里面吵得要命，顺便就进来检查一番。  
于是监督看到二年级的正选队员们老老实实在浴池里泡澡。  
「侑那小子在干什么呢？」  
「他在练习憋气，测试肺活量。」  
角名睁着眼睛说瞎话。  
「你们老实点，别搞事。」  
看着地上狼藉一片的水迹，黑须监督并不是十分相信这种说法。但闷热的浴室对穿着衣服的中老年人来说很不舒服，所以监督瞪了他们几眼就走了。  
「你想谋杀我呀！」  
宫治的手刚一松劲，宫侑立刻像海豚似地从浴池里跳起来，甩对方满身水。  
「小点声！监督还没走远呢！」  
银岛压低声音警告他，满脸紧张。  
「我救了你一命，所以请我喝咖啡牛奶。」  
宫治理直气壮地要求。  
结果他不得不去给自己的混蛋兄弟买咖啡牛奶。宫治勒索一瓶还不够，一连喝了三瓶才勉强打了个饱嗝。  
宫侑生无可恋地换上刚洗完的T恤，一个人溜回宿舍，躺在下铺回味恋人手臂的触感。  
他们三个人的交往处于半地下的状态，没有主动去告诉别人，也没有特意隐瞒。身边人是否知道纯粹看个人，知道的就知道，不知道的就不知道，大家对待他们的方式也没什么改变。但在人多的场合，他们还是会避免太过亲昵的举动。  
不，应该说，从开始交往到现在，他们就没有什么太过亲昵的举动。  
手臂的触碰打开了某种开关，让蠢蠢欲动的东西彻底苏醒过来，就像冬眠后的动物特别饥渴一样。  
明明他们一直很贪婪的。  
就像他孪生兄弟可怕的食欲，宫侑确信自己身上肯定也存在着某种难以控制的热情。他以前认为只有排球才能激发这种热情，现在却感到每个毛孔正在散发出不输给走上赛场的灼热。  
这就是真爱吗？  
哪怕一个人躺在床上，仿佛也被恋人的气息包围。  
「这是我的床铺。」  
推门进来的宫治说。  
他闭上眼睛，装作没听见。  
宫治坐在床边，没吭声，好像在闻什么味道，而且离自己越来越近。他明显地感受到对方的心跳也在加速。  
觉得大事不妙的宫侑赶紧睁开眼睛，可惜为时已晚。宫治抓住他的T恤，使劲往上扒。  
「你干什么！」  
「趁着没弄脏快点脱！脱下来！」  
宫侑拼命挣扎，宫治还是强行拽下他的上衣。  
「你们又在打架吗？」  
推开门的银岛大大咧咧地问，肩膀上露出角名的半个脑袋。宫侑赶紧低头藏到宫治背后，他刚藏好就听到了快门声。  
「你们忙，我们就不打扰了。」  
角名说，扯着银岛就往外走，不给他们解释的时间。确认对方已经收起手机，宫侑才偷偷摸摸探出头来看。  
「我们去干什么呀？」  
银岛觉得莫名其妙。  
「谈人生谈理想，看星星看月亮。」  
「可今天晚上有雷雨呀。」  
银岛追着角名走出门外，特别实际地说。  
那两个人离开后，宫侑和宫治大眼瞪小眼了一段时间。说实话，刚才的场面很容易引人误会，但实际上并不会引人误会。银岛单纯到没法产生误会，而角名狡猾到根本不会误会，只会故意表现出仿佛误会的模样来气他。  
「所以你到底要做什么？」  
他气呼呼地望着对T恤嗅个不停的宫治，瞧那家伙专注的模样仿佛在闻饭菜的香味。  
「这不是你的T恤。」  
「不是我的就是你的，有区别吗？」  
宫侑不明白那家伙怎么突然犯病了。他们两个人的衣服向来是混着穿的，这种小事有什么可计较的？  
「不，这是北前辈的T恤，」  
轰隆。  
霎时，窗外雷声大作。  
宫治就像只警犬似地围着T恤仔仔细细嗅了一圈，告诉他。  
「上面有北前辈的味道。洗过之后变淡了，但好好闻还是能闻到。」  
关于宫治的一个传言是，这家伙光凭鼻子就能分辨出布丁是从811买的还是从LAWSAN买的。  
宫侑知道这个传言是真的，所以他不能不相信兄弟的判断。  
伴随夜空的电闪雷鸣，他脑子里亮起了十六年人生最大胆想法之一。  
「治，我们用这个来撸吧！」  
那一瞬间宫治看他的眼神特别复杂。  
大概形容一下，就是那种这块肉看起来真好吃但居然被别人夹进碗里的表情。  
「才不要和你一起。」  
隔了良久，宫治说道。  
「你还嫌弃！我还不想和你一起咧！跟HOMO似的！」  
宫侑立刻反唇相讥。  
「难道你不是么？」  
宫治反问道。  
他刚想说不是，但仔细一想自己喜欢北前辈，而北前辈确实是个男人。  
感觉好像输了。  
意识到自己落入下风，宫侑立刻转移话题。  
「还给我！」  
「什么？」  
「当然是北前辈的T恤！」  
宫侑伸出手，可宫治一点也没有把东西递出来的意思。  
「北前辈现在穿的是我的T恤，所以北前辈的T恤是我的！」  
他不依不饶地说。想要自己的衣服正紧紧包裹着恋人的肌肤，他的心里就像藏了一条活蹦乱跳的鲤鱼。  
「你今天早上起床的时候，只穿着一条短裤跳下来，抓走我的T恤穿上就跑去洗漱了。所以北前辈穿着的是我的T恤。」  
宫治振振有词地说。  
「不对！我前天也是在下铺随便抓的一件衣服穿上，所以还是我的！」  
他们就这样你一句我一句追本溯源，最后得出的结论是根本无法弄清楚T恤的主人究竟是谁。  
「好吧，那就算是一人一半。」  
他特别勉强地承认。  
「是你乱拿别人衣服的错。」  
宫治抱怨道。宫侑装作没听见。  
「还给我呀！」  
趁着兄弟注意力分散，宫侑一把抢回北前辈的T恤。他的心跳有点快，对方也是同样。  
「所以，要做吗？」  
说完，宫侑觉得自己问得有点多余。  
他是想做的，宫治肯定也是。  
「我需要一副耳机，」他的孪生兄弟自言自语似地说，「再加上一副眼罩，保护心灵不受伤害。」  
「喂！」  
你又不是没见过！  
虽然很想这样喊出来，但那段经历是他们的黑历史，不提也罢。  
好多年前他们趁着父母外出偷偷拿出父亲的成人录像带，放进录像机里一起看。录像内容对刚进入青春期的两个小男孩实在太刺激了，两个人没忍住就各自动手，弄得到处都是。事后清理还因为分工不均打了一架。  
在同龄人中他们算是欲望旺盛的那一类。虽说兄弟二人共处一室，难免撞见对方在DIY，但大多数情况下都会彼此回避。  
宫侑坚定地认为，对着朝夕相处的近亲还能硬起来的人绝对病得不轻。何况他兄弟的脸还跟他一模一样，简直不能更败坏兴致。  
但是北前辈的T恤只有一件。  
而且北前辈也只有一人。  
「将来和北前辈做的时候怎么办？」  
宫侑有点后悔自己在脱裤子前问出这么难搞的问题。真去翻找耳机的宫治楞了一下，若有所思。  
「北前辈应该会像安排值日表那样安排好我们轮班的日程。」  
「那样会显得北前辈像脚踩两条船的渣男呀！」  
「三个人都同意的事情，怎么能算渣。」  
宫治不以为意地说。  
宫侑深吸一口气，做好心跳过速的准备，喊道。  
「但我们迟早要一起和北前辈做！」  
说出这句话，就像打破了不得的禁忌。  
当年他们一起看的成人影片就是所谓的三人行。明明连关于恋人的春梦都没做过，他现在却在思考三个人一起做的事情，下面像那时一样不受控制地硬起来。  
他知道宫治绝对动心了，心跳为证。但那家伙还是戴上耳机，把音乐开到最大声，一个人坐到宿舍斜对角的位置不知道在想什么。  
宫侑也不打算伪装纯情少女，扒下短裤就开始自己解决问题。他闻着恋人的T恤，闭着眼睛回忆恋人手臂的触感，回忆恋人柔和的微笑。  
他试着在想象中直视恋人的双眼，但视线刚上移到嘴唇的位置，意料外的画面突然截断他的思路。  
那是让刚进入青春期的他印象深刻的影像。原本两男一女的激烈场景，一瞬间竟被替换成他们和北前辈。  
他很快就结束了，快得让他自己都惊讶。抓过纸巾迅速擦干净，他提起裤子敲了敲宫治的肩膀。宫治不情愿地抬头望向他。  
「真快呀，」那家伙慢腾腾地说，「我这一首歌还没听完呢。」  
宫侑恨不得把手里的纸团狠狠砸在对方脸上。考虑到后果会很可怕，他还是忍了。  
「换你了。」  
他说，认定忍气吞声的自己特别委屈，决心用其他方法报复回去。  
一分钟后。  
「治！你看到我的手机了吗？」  
又过了四十五秒。  
「治！你床头的包装袋我帮你拿去扔了吧？」  
又过了三十秒。  
「治！你记得我的袜子放到哪里……好痛！」  
被飞来的手机直击额头，宫侑可以用自己的信誉为这家厂商的产品质量担保，不一般的结实，不一般的疼。唯一值得庆幸的是，宫治是用抓住T恤的那只手丢东西砸他。  
他深刻领悟到欲求不满的男子高中生都是恐怖野兽的事实。食欲如此，性欲亦然。于是宫侑没敢再去故意打扰自己的兄弟，戴上耳机听那首尚未结束的歌曲。  
然后他发现对方说的那首歌是X-JAPAN的『ART OF LIFE』，时长29分。  
能听完才怪吧！  
他愤愤不平地想。

既然是北前辈的T恤，肯定要保管好不能再穿了。吃进去的肉没有吐出来的道理，只要没被恋人发现，他们根本不打算主动归还。  
好在老妈塞进行李里的换洗T恤够多，不必担心没衣服穿。  
为了更好地保存恋人的味道，他们把T恤叠好，塞进带拉链可密封的收纳袋，再藏进行李包里。想到合宿后自己就可以带着战利品回家，上铺的宫侑兴奋得翻来覆去睡不着，被下铺的宫治踹了好几脚床板，警告他安静一些。  
奇妙的是，他被迫老实下来之后很快就睡着了，还做了一个很棒的梦。可宫治那个混蛋早上不等他就跑去吃饭了，害得他一路狂奔到食堂朝对方大喊。  
「治！我跟你说，我终于梦到我把北前辈……」  
说到这里，他才意识到宫治使劲对自己使眼色。他定睛一看，发现北前辈正好坐在餐桌对面，以贵族般的高雅姿态用餐。  
「梦到了什么？」  
北前辈认真地问，清澈的眼睛里映出二人的身影。  
「梦到……梦到……」  
宫侑结结巴巴地说，偷偷用胳膊肘捅自己的兄弟寻求援助。  
「梦到北前辈把去年标记考试重点的笔记借给了我们。」  
宫治用笃定的口吻说。  
「对……对对对！我梦到我把北前辈借给我们的笔记背熟了，然后考了年级第一。」  
隔壁餐桌上有人噗嗤一声笑了出来，是角名。旁边的银岛则给他加油助威，还说如果他真的考了年纪第一名就可以用事实打脸那群说排球部的人都是排球白痴只会打排球的理科宅男。  
「我觉得你还是用北前辈的成绩去打他们的脸比较现实。」  
角名一本正经地说，推了一把银岛的肩膀让他赶紧吃饭别掺和邻桌的事情。  
宫侑对自己的成绩心知肚明，才不会为了这点小事弄个面红耳赤。  
「直接抄去年的笔记意义不大。如果有需要，我可以抽出时间给你们补课。」  
北告诫道，然后继续吃饭。  
北信介向来奉行食不言寝不语的行为规范，宫侑也只好学着孪生兄弟的模样乖乖吃饭不说话。三分之二的时间他盯着早饭和餐具看，三分之一的时间他偷偷盯着恋人看，特别是嘴唇和舌头。  
早餐是米饭、烤鲑鱼、煎蛋卷、渍物和豆腐味增汤。  
北端起碗喝汤的时候，上唇映在汤里的一点倒影特别迷人。起起伏伏的豆腐反复亲吻恋人的嘴唇。  
宫侑急匆匆从汤碗里捞出豆腐吃，浸透唇齿的美味就像当季肥美的海鳗肉一般，晶莹如玉，膏腴丰美，在舌尖上绽开一朵洁白的牡丹花。  
他嚼着豆腐，却品出了恋人的美味。  
刚才他想告诉宫治，说是自己把北前辈给上了。但在他的梦里是他们一起上了那个人。他们似乎还打了一架，自己输给了卑鄙的兄弟所以只好插前面。  
就像在DIY的时候视线停留在恋人的嘴唇上那样，他似乎迷上了北信介的唇，觉得那里特别性感。  
事实证明，性癖是可以培养的。  
打排球的时候他们的脑子里当然只装得下排球。打完排球，要过很长一段时间，填满脑袋的排球才会慢慢漏气，腾出空间思考别的事情。  
再一次面对恋人的T恤，他对着衣服亲个不停，心里眼里都是恋人优美的唇形贴近自己下身的想象。  
然后他就被兄弟揍了。  
「不许弄脏北前辈的T恤。」  
宫治居高临下地说，就像在指责出门不捡狗屎的饲主。  
可惜对方这一下未能打消他脑子里关于恋人嘴唇的想象。他很快又硬起来了。  
而且他发现自己的兄弟也在觊觎这件T恤的滋味，否则不会在DIY的时候像狗似地吐舌头。  
他们的心跳节奏如此重合，肯定在为同样的事情心动不已。

事实证明男子高中生对衣服的敏感度普遍和银岛差不多迟钝。如果衣服上有奇怪的文字当然会凑过来吐槽，但热度从来超不过一天。  
为了避免嫌疑，宫侑和宫治还特别轮换着穿「天下第一」的T恤，然而并没有人注意。  
北前辈依然面不改色地穿着「天下第一」的T恤，和排球部的短袖T恤换着穿。  
他们几个二年级的队员坐在地板上休息聊天，三年级的前辈们在旁边的白板上比比划划。  
宫侑看到宫治喝着喝着饮料眼睛就直了，直直盯着喝运动饮料的北前辈，嘴里念念有词。  
「苹果糖……」  
听到这个名字，宫侑就觉得大事不妙。  
宫治喜欢吃饭，这件事情所有人都知道。  
更确切地说，宫治平等地爱着一切食物，只要是好吃的能吃的都照吃不误。  
但他的这个兄弟对某些食物抱有怨念——不是讨厌，而是欲求不满造就的怨念。  
排名第一的是布丁。小时候总要两个人分一个，导致宫治吃不够怨念深重。  
苹果糖大概能名列第二。原因自然是祭典上老爸老妈最多给他们买一个苹果糖，他们要用抢的，而且就算最后能抢到多半还是被兄弟啃过好几口的。  
而现在宫治盯着北前辈念叨着苹果糖。  
循着对方的视线望去，他看到恋人的唇上微微闪着光，少许运动饮料的水渍就像冰糖般甜美诱人。他很想尝一口，但他还保有理智，使劲压住身边的兄弟，以免对方突然化身丧尸扑上去咬人。  
「我们去器材室一趟！很快就回来！」  
他拖着宫治就往器材室跑，反正是休息时间没人管他们在干什么。  
不知道是不是错觉，主将好像多看了他们一眼。  
「治！你这家伙到底在想什么！」  
「想吃北前辈。北前辈的嘴唇看起来特别好吃。」  
他的混蛋兄弟连嘴边的口水都懒得擦。  
「我也想吃！不仅想吃还想干！但你不能就那样扑上去呀！」  
他指着对方的鼻子说，而宫治毫不犹豫地打下他的手。  
「痛！你怎么能这么对待二传手宝贵的手指！」  
宫侑揉着自己的手，生气地说。  
「因为你欠揍。」  
两个人在器材室生了一阵闷气，还用备用排球互相投掷攻击，弄得气喘吁吁的。不知就里的人没准以为他们躲起来偷偷撸了一发。  
「啊——好想和北前辈做呀！」  
宫侑抱着个排球坐在地上。这个排球该充气了，摸起来软绵绵的，倒是比普通的排球更加引人遐想。  
「你去跟北前辈说呀。」  
坐在他旁边的宫治说。  
「才不要咧！我去说，我被正论PUNCH，然后好处全被你得了！」  
「你挺喜欢正论PUNCH的，正好呀。」  
「倒也没错啦……不对！怎么想还是我吃亏吧，治你这个卑鄙的混蛋！」  
「既然你不敢说，就乖乖回去对着T恤撸吧。」  
「你怎么不去说啊！」  
「我跟你不一样，会看气氛开口的。」  
感觉孪生兄弟又在拐弯抹角地骂自己，宫侑很想丢球去砸对方，但想了想又放弃了。他怀里抱着一个球，宫治一左一右各抱着一个球，2＞1，用球砸人铁定自己吃亏。  
「好像有人来了。」  
宫治转头望向器材室的门，露出没有防备的后脑勺。宫侑正想把排球砸上去，却在看清来者的瞬间收手。  
「北、北前辈！」  
北信介一个一个捡起满地滚落的排球，好好放回球框里。虽然主将什么都没说，但每个动作都魄力十足。宫侑和宫治也不敢说话，在无形的气场压迫下不得不赶快行动起来收拾残局。  
「你们有受伤吗？」  
北关切地问。  
明明在梦里对恋人做了这样那样的事情，可时至今日他还是很难长时间直视对方的眼睛。  
「没、没有……」  
宫侑低下头，嗫嚅道。  
「没有就好。东西弄乱了要好好收拾。等下该集合了，如果你们没有其他事情，和我一起回去……」  
北边说边转身，朝门外走去。宫侑实在不愿意和恋人共处的三人时光就这样戛然而止，却又想不出好办法。  
然后，勇者出现了。  
宫治主动上前握住北的手腕。北停下了脚步。  
「会寂寞的。」  
宫治楚楚可怜的模样就像眼睛水汪汪的小奶狗。宫侑不知道该称赞兄弟的演技，还是大骂这个装模作样的混蛋。  
「虽然打排球很开心，饭很好吃，但不能和北前辈亲近……会寂寞的。」  
宫治说得无比诚恳，宫侑差点就信了——不对，不是信不信的问题，他们本来就是这么觉得的呀。  
北听得很认真，转过头来询问他的意见。  
「侑也这样觉得吗？」  
「我才没有治那么幼稚呢！只有……只有一点点而已啦！」  
本来已经恢复正常的呼吸，忽然让他觉得喘不过气来。脸好烫，心跳好快，地板仿佛都在他眼前摇晃。  
「是这样呀。你们有好好忍耐，真是辛苦了。」  
恋人的声音离他越来越近，他很想看又不敢看。然后他觉得有什么贴上自己的额头。是声音？是气息？不，都不是，是不同的触感。  
是嘴唇。  
温柔的亲吻，轻得像蝴蝶扇动翅膀。  
宫侑在地理课上学到过维多利亚大瀑布，在历史课上学到过被维苏威火山喷发埋葬的庞贝古城。他现在的感觉就像公元79年维苏威火山喷发的所有岩浆以维多利亚大瀑布的气势一股脑儿地浇到自己脸上身上，就像是他变成了地狱熔岩盖浇饭。  
如果自己这一秒没有爆炸，下一秒肯定会爆炸吧。  
结果不知道数了多少个下一秒，他依然活得好好的，就是脸颊快要沸腾了，心肌快要痉挛了。  
然后他还看到恋人轻轻亲吻了宫治的额头。  
平等的吻。  
他们身体内部也开始了平等的世界大战。  
「抱歉，我无法与你们感同身受。」  
北轻声说，这样的表情和这样的语调都只在他们面前出现。  
「因为我觉得很幸福。能和你们一起打排球，能看着你们打排球，都让我感到幸福。如果你们寂寞了，可以告诉我。我能为你们做的事情不多，但我会一直注视着你们。」  
抬起头的宫侑还是死命盯着恋人的嘴唇看。他真的迷上了北的双唇。为什么这张嘴能够说出这么美妙的话语呢？他还没有想明白，北就牵住他们的手，一起往门外走。在走到可能被他人视线触及的位置之前，北慢慢松开他们的手。  
触感清晰地留在他手上，与往日截然不同，沾着嘴唇的柔软和温热。他的双脚走向球场，可他的脑子和心脏还停留在昏暗的器材室。他看到宫治抬起头，用食指蹭了蹭恋人亲过的脑门，接着把手指送到嘴边，伸出舌头反复舔着指尖。  
「好吃。」  
宫治喃喃道。  
当时的他根本没想起要阻止自己的兄弟，过了好几分钟才意识到已经铸成大错。  
在宫家，有几条关于厨房的定理是这样的。  
第一，做饭的时候不能让饥饿的宫治进厨房。  
第二，假如违背了第一条定理，绝对不能让饥饿的宫治尝到一点食物。  
第三，只要让饥饿的宫治尝到一点食物，那么整锅的食物就会消失。  
现在，饥饿的宫治已经尝到了一点恋人的滋味。

宫侑整个下午都做好了孪生兄弟随时发疯的准备，结果宫治打打球吃吃饭洗洗澡，时间就过去了。  
看起来一切正常。  
提心吊胆了一下午结果什么事都没有，他觉得自己亏了，亏大了。等到角名又骗银岛去看星星看月亮谈人生谈理想之后，他正想琢磨着搞点事情报复对方，宫治却做出了令人发指的行为。  
「你、你、你这是要做什么！」  
宫侑被吓得提起裤子跌跌撞撞靠到门上。  
「这是我的床铺，我脱我自己的裤子，有问题么？」  
宫治不慌不忙地说。  
「你是HOMO吗？」  
他心惊胆战地问。  
「跟你一样。」  
这个回答简直是从宫治的鼻子里喷出来的。  
「说好的我先撸然后才轮到你呢！」  
「没人跟你说好。」  
突然之间，宫侑也不知道该说些什么。想想自己就这样被吓到撞门挺丢脸的，只好硬着头皮走回床边。  
「你这是要一起撸的意思么？」  
「不是。」  
「那是啥呀！」  
「一起和北前辈做。」  
他们的目光都落在了摊平的T恤上。被用过好几次的T恤变得有点皱巴巴，不可避免地染上他们的味道。要仔细嗅上许久才能勉勉强强捕捉到一丝恋人的气息。但光是曾经属于「北前辈」这一点就有足够的魔力了。  
莹白的豆腐一次次叩击恋人的唇。  
恋人的唇轻柔地落于额头。  
宫侑突然意识到，宫治尝到的是北前辈给他们两个人的吻。  
虽然他不太愿意承认，可那天他们久违地在同一时间同一地点DIY。做起来不像他想象得那么尴尬。倒不如说有点前所未有的刺激，因为胸口就像有两颗一模一样的心脏在激烈搏动。  
最后一刻，他们不约而同地死死抓住恋人的T恤。棉布柔软的触感在他的掌心抖动，他却觉得自己的每一根血管每一块肌肉都像味增汤里的豆腐那样软嫩嫩颤巍巍，想要去触碰恋人的嘴唇。  
这种渴望是那么迫切，以至于他觉得自己会在梦里变成一块豆腐，泡在暖融融的汤汁里，随波逐流不断亲吻恋人的唇。  
但是他做了别的梦。  
具体梦到了什么在醒来的瞬间已然模糊，可他清晰地记得那种成长的感觉。  
「我肯定是长高了！比治高了！」  
迫不及待地跳到地上，宫侑耀武扬威道。  
银岛在打哈欠，角名在找手机。宫治看了他一眼，突然逼近，几乎和他脸贴脸。  
「好像是治高一点呢。」  
睡眼朦胧的银岛说。  
「胡说！肯定是你还没睡醒！给我好好看看！」  
「治比较高。」  
角名特别肯定地说。  
「不对！肯定是这家伙的头发睡得翘起来了！是假的！你们看，把他的头发这样压下去——」  
没等他说完，宫治一巴掌拍到他头顶上，把他压弯了腰。他双腿蹬地，拼命挣扎，但是论起力量终究还是输了孪生兄弟一筹。这下两个人谁都开不了口，在沉默中拼劲全力地对抗。  
「你们还不去洗漱吗？等下北前辈回来查房哦。」  
角名的声音伴随拍照声响起。  
「北前辈」这个词依然充满魔力，他们不得不停手去洗漱。宫侑刷牙刷到一半的时候刚好遇到高峰期，他总算找到机会手舞足蹈地跟一群人夸耀自己又长高了。  
「哪会有一夜之间突然拔地而起的事情，」阿兰对他夸张的说法嗤之以鼻，「你以为你是杰克的魔豆吗？」  
他正待反驳，突然听到一个异常熟悉的脚步声，顿时和宫治一样僵直不动了。  
北信介抬起头，认真地打量着他，说：「好像确实长高了一点。」  
或许是谨慎起见，北还用手掌比划了一下。  
「治也是，最近应该又长高了。」  
「是！」  
他兴高采烈地回应。  
没错，他们正处于旺盛的成长期。  
无论是身体还是球技，战术还是经验，他们都在以超越大多数同龄人的速度飞奔着。  
不过，在梦境中突飞猛进成长的，另有其物。  
在宫侑将近十七年的人生中，和宫治分享过的东西不计其数，但其中大多数都是消耗品。食物吃完就没有了，玩具玩坏了就会丢掉，衣服不能穿了就要买新的。  
但排球不一样。  
宫侑真心觉得排球自己能打一辈子。对他们而言，排球不是消耗品，而是必需品。  
排球永远不会离开他们的生活，还能伴随他们一路成长。  
他以前觉得排球是独一无二的，直到北前辈答应和他们交往。  
他很喜欢北前辈，否则就不会向北前辈告白。  
但那时远没有现在这么喜欢。  
如果那个时候被北前辈一口拒绝，自己大概会死缠烂打几次，低沉一段时间，然后就放弃了。  
既然能放弃，就证明其实也没有那么喜欢。  
而北前辈答应的那一瞬间，就像当年还小小的自己用小小的手第一次触摸排球一样。  
那只是一个开始。  
就像落入泥土的魔豆。  
前一天夜晚的梦不是错觉。魔藤在不为人知的地方疯狂生长，等他意识到的时候已经直入云霄。  
北前辈才是独一无二的。  
如果北前辈现在和他们分手，就等于砍断了魔藤，攀附其上的他们一定会掉下去摔死。  
「治。」  
结束了今天份的DIY，他一边用纸巾擦手一边对孪生兄弟叹息。  
「我觉得我彻底爱上北前辈了。」  
宫治看他的眼神让他觉得自己像个吃饭团吃掉自己的手指都没反应的后知后觉的白痴。  
「据说有的恐龙被咬了之后要好几个小时才能反应过来，」宫治掰着手指计算，「你这个反应大概要比恐龙还慢几百倍……没准是上千倍。」  
「那不一样啦！不一样！」  
宫侑挥舞双手嚷道。  
「就像刚开始学排球的时候都是被排球打，学会打排球之后才感觉很有趣，打着打着就迷上了！」  
「嗯，我明白了。」  
宫治点点头。正当宫侑认为自己搜肠刮肚的比喻产生效果的时候，对方紧接着又补上一句。  
「你的比喻真是有够烂的。直接说越来越喜欢北前辈就好呀。」  
前一句话让他火冒三丈，后一句话瞬间浇灭他的气焰。他使劲甩了甩头，在想象中甩掉兄弟泼来的一头冷水。  
「我想亲口告诉北前辈！」  
握紧拳头，他喊。  
「告白，我们已经做过了。」  
宫治兴趣缺缺地说，起身拿过北前辈的T恤，准备叠好收起来。  
「不是告白！是告诉北前辈我们有多喜欢他，然后……」  
说到这里，他顿了顿。  
自己非常非常喜欢北前辈。太多的喜欢聚集在拳头大小的心脏跳动，变得急躁而暴烈。  
他想像豆腐那样轻吻恋人的嘴唇，又想像成人录像带里那样激烈地做，把豆腐在舌头和牙齿上碾碎。  
不知该如何表达矛盾的冲动，他一时竟张口结舌。  
「然后？」  
「然、然后当然是要……要……」  
在宫治的询问下，他吞吞吐吐地说。  
要和北前辈做。  
三个人一起做，就像那卷过于刺激的成人录像带。  
他想得清清楚楚，却说不出口。  
「要？」  
宫治不耐烦地说，就像用针尖刺破气球似的，嘭地一下逼出他的决心。  
「要亲亲！亲亲！」  
他喊出折中方案。  
宫治盯了他很长时间，目光在恨铁不成钢和懒得理你之间不断徘徊。过了半晌，对方突然抖开叠好的T恤，平铺在床上。  
「你把这个想象成北前辈，看你敢不敢亲上去。」  
说来也奇怪，明明在DIY的时候能够肆无忌惮亲上去咬上去，可一旦把这个想象成恋人本尊，他突然产生了一种想要退避三舍的畏惧感。他试了很多次，可连说话都是结结巴巴，更别说鼓起勇气亲上去了。  
结果，直到快要熄灯的时候他也没成功。  
角名和银岛已经回来了，他再不情愿也只能看着宫治快手快脚收好北前辈的T恤。而看到角名似乎无意抓着银岛的手腕走进来，他就更不爽了。  
「银，你离角名远一点呀！那家伙居心不良，没准在打什么坏主意！」  
「哎？刚才角名请我喝果汁，人很好呀！」  
他的好意就这样被银岛那个迟钝的家伙浪费了。最可恨的是，睡前角名还阴阳怪气地提了一句，说什么嫉妒的男人真难看呀。气得他满床乱滚，偏偏还找不到有力的反驳。直到被下铺的宫治狠踹几脚床板，他才消停下来。  
这一夜是合宿的最后一夜，明天也是合宿的最后一天。  
宫侑突然意识到这件事，可惜为时已晚。难敌睡魔的他下一秒就睡着了。  
合宿的最后一天，教练组往往会请他们吃点好料。去年是烧烤，今年则是从有名的老店订了刚做好的神户牛便当。大量的烤牛肉和酱汁肥牛整整齐齐码在米饭上，盖得满满当当，扑鼻的香气和漂亮的色泽简直棒到让人流泪。  
这一顿午餐，平日里吵吵闹闹的部员们一个个都无暇交谈，食堂里只剩下筷子拨饭和咀嚼牛肉的声响。宫侑吃得比所有人都拼命，一方面是他急需美食来安抚自己的心灵，一方面是因为他身边坐着宫治——大多数时候他的兄弟不会往他碗里伸筷子，但如果食物好吃得让人丧失理智就另论了。  
果然，就算他再怎么努力也追不上兄弟看似闲庭信步的进食速度。宫治对自己便当盒里的肉虎视眈眈的样子简直叫人毛骨悚然。他缩着脖子使劲吃吃吃，但对方的筷子已经像利刃一样悬挂在他头顶，摇摇欲坠。  
「治，我的便当分给你。」  
坐在他们对面的北前辈说道，朝宫治递出便当盒。便当盒里大概三分之一的内容物完好无损，像刚刚打开时摆放得一样好看。覆盖在米饭上的都是大块大块的烤牛肉，显然是最好吃的部分。  
「不，这是北前辈的，我不能……」  
没想到即使是那个食欲贪婪如黑洞的宫治也有拒绝食物的时候，宫侑惊讶地想。但那家伙嘴角的口水明显出卖了内心的真实想法。北起身拿来一把勺子，把自己没动过的牛肉和米饭好好盛放进治已经空空如也的便当盒里。  
「我喜欢看你们吃得很美味的样子，这样会让饭菜更好吃。」  
他们的恋人真诚地说。  
宫侑趁着孪生兄弟呆住的时候夹了一块牛肉。他对食物不像对方那么执着，但既然是北前辈给的食物，自己怎么也要抢一块来吃。不知是没发现他的小动作还是不打算跟他计较，宫治罕见地没有追究他的盗窃行为。  
「北前辈，等下收拾完，我们有些话想说。还是在生物社的花坛，可以吗？」  
美味近在咫尺，宫治却迟迟没有动筷子，反而先提出邀约。  
「好呀。」  
闷头吃饭的宫侑隔了几秒钟才回过味儿来，宫治这就是在替自己约北前辈呀！他难得地感到兄弟那张欠揍的脸变得顺眼起来，也不再计较那家伙刚才企图抢夺自己便当的行为。  
果然，北前辈给的那块肉才是最好吃的。甘美的油脂恰到好处，覆盖在舌头上就像一个深情的吻，仿佛是成功的预兆。  
午餐后是自由活动时间，想进行自主训练的可以回体育馆联系，想回家的也可以收拾东西离开学校。身为主将的北信介自然要处理一些事务性的工作，而无所事事的宫侑和宫治早早便来到花坛那边等着。  
虽说是花坛，其实是生物社的试验田，因为会种植一些奇奇怪怪的花草而得名。这个地方刚好在体育馆后面，平时没什么人来也僻静，所以被他们选定当成告白的地点。  
「哇，治，你看这是什么东西！」  
百无聊赖的宫侑兴冲冲地指着花坛里某棵颜色怪异形状诡异的植物，很想把手指戳进去捅一捅。  
「这是食虫植物，专门消化虫子和像虫子一样的白痴来补充营养。」  
他赶紧收回手指放弃刚才的打算。  
虽说花坛里有很多莫名其妙的植物，但也有应季的玉簪花、木芙蓉和凌霄花。粉白橙红朵朵开，自然招来了蜜蜂和蝴蝶。宫侑看着蝴蝶摇啊摇啊的翅膀，回忆着他们和北前辈告白的场景。  
那个时候的自己似乎不怎么紧张。  
不像被恋人亲额头那么激动，更不像现在这么紧张。  
但一切都是从那时候开始的。  
就像蝴蝶扇了一下翅膀，就像一粒种子落入泥土。  
杰克的魔豆已经抽出枝条，拔地而起，直入云霄，勾住了每条神经、每根血管和每块肌肉，还在不断地不断地生长。  
他们的生长期有多么旺盛，这份感情的生长就有多么旺盛。就像球场上需要六个人彼此配合一样，这份感情属于他们三个人，缺一不可。  
「北前辈。」  
若非宫治及时拍了拍他的肩膀，想得入神的他根本不会察觉恋人的到来。他刚醒过神来，就对上了北前辈的双眼。  
他好喜欢这双眼睛。  
他好喜欢这双眼睛的主人。  
心跳得那么厉害，他甚至能感受到孪生兄弟的心脏也在自己胸口蹦跳不休。  
在那一瞬间，负责思考的器官从大脑转移到心脏。他迷迷糊糊不知道自己做了什么，只顾去实现心底最深的执念，只听到很近的地方传来咯咯的细碎声响，然后觉得牙齿好像撞到了什么，嘴唇有点痛。  
等一下，嘴唇？  
稍微清醒了一点的宫侑觉得手上的触感也不太对劲。手里抓着的东西摸起来又软又硬，就像很有弹性的软骨之上覆盖一层薄薄的皮肉，摸起来是耳朵的触感。  
定睛一看，他真的看到了一只耳朵。  
微微泛出粉红的耳垂很可爱，但那不是重点。重点是耳朵旁边的一缕鬓发，奶油般的发色还有发梢处的黑色，分明就是北前辈的头发。  
我究竟做了什么呀！  
感觉到自己的上下两排牙齿正在撞击不属于自己的牙齿，宫侑的身体瞬间僵硬。  
但是，舍不得放开。  
他不敢去看恋人的脸，所以保持目前的姿势才是上上之选。他放慢动作，用自己的嘴唇去贴北前辈嘴唇，挨挨蹭蹭，借助柔软的触感忘却近在咫尺的危机。  
可惜天不遂人愿。上天让他这个又强又帅的天才降生时，还给了他一个孪生兄弟。  
「你也该亲够了吧？」  
宫治拎着他的后领子把他往后拖，他怕弄痛北前辈，不得不松手，转头面对兄弟的怒火。说实话，他宁愿面对宫治那张充满「刚出炉的肉包子你居然抢在我之前咬第一口」怨念的蠢脸，也不敢看恋人的表情。他甚至可以毫无愧色地瞪回去，心中窃喜，无论对方多么生气，北前辈的初吻终究是给了自己。  
然而他没能得意太久。  
「侑，你为什么要这样做？」  
北的声音传入他耳中。语调平静，听不出恼怒或者羞涩的感情，反而带着些许好奇，就像询问题目有没有更好的解法。  
「呃……」  
面对北前辈，一味逃避绝对是最不可取的做法，因为那个人的耐心胜过任何人。宫侑千方百计想出个说得过去的答案，但脑海里一片空白，干净得连一滴脑汁都不剩。  
「因为……因为……」  
他四下张望，刚好看到停留在花蕊中心的蝴蝶扇动翅膀，就像抓住了最后一根救命稻草。  
「因为这只蝴蝶扇动了翅膀呀！」  
宫治看他的眼神就像他已经无可救药，而他耳边意外地响起了恋人的笑声。  
「是蝴蝶效应吗？」  
北问道，笑得眉眼弯弯。  
「嗯……大概是？」  
宫侑抓着头发，有点难为情。他的脑汁终于回来了，大脑也恢复了正常运转。  
「我很喜欢北前辈，实在是忍不住所以就亲上去了……喜欢北前辈没有错！我是不会道歉的！」  
他挺胸抬头，越说越觉得自己底气十足。  
「北前辈，需要我揍他吗？」  
宫治自告奋勇道。宫侑顿时觉得他们这么多年来的兄弟情都是假的。  
「没关系。」  
北拍了拍宫治的手背，他的混蛋兄弟才终于松开了他的衣领。  
「不如说，我很高兴，侑，治。」  
「咦？」  
「我在等你们呀。」  
「哎？」  
就连宫治也忍不住发出疑惑的声音。  
「第一，我们都是男性，以前也没有同性交往的经验，所以我不确定你们会不会反感亲昵的行为，想等你们考虑好之后再一步步慢慢来。」  
说完第一条，北前辈停下来，给他们留出一点思考的时间，继续说。  
「第二，我是一个人，却和你们两兄弟交往。我不确定你们能否接受这种交往的形式，想等你们的反馈。」  
北前辈又停顿片刻，续道。  
「第三，我已经年满十八岁，而你们还没到十八岁，所以我觉得我有责任好好照顾你们，不可以操之过急。以上这三条，就是今天之前我所担心的事情。不过，现在看来，这些问题全部迎刃而解。谢谢你，侑。」  
看到恋人笑着向自己道谢，宫侑瞠目结舌不知所措。  
这个结果太好了，好到不太真实。  
他掐了一下自己的兄弟，宫治打了他一拳。  
嗯，很痛，所以不是梦。  
「我们怎么可能不想跟北前辈亲热呀！」  
「本来就是我们两个人让北前辈和我们交往的，怎么可能不接受！」  
「北前辈也只比我们大一岁而已，不要把我们当成小孩子！」  
「我们是认真的，就算北前辈反悔也来不及的！」  
他们两个人吵吵闹闹地说，而他们的恋人只是含笑听取他们的抱怨，T恤上依然是「天下第一」的大字。  
「不过，与其说是蝴蝶扇动翅膀，不如说是T恤的功劳呀。」  
北前辈不经意的一句话，简直像晴天霹雳一般。  
「T、T恤？」  
「什、什么T恤呀？」  
他们两个人一个赛一个的心虚。  
「你们洗衣服的那次，把我们三个人的T恤弄错了。」  
「北前辈是什么时候发现的！」  
「晚上就发现了。剪掉商标的痕迹和我原来的那件不一样。」  
「北前辈为什么不问我们呀？」  
宫侑小心翼翼地问。  
「我想你们应该也发现了，至少治肯定能闻出不同。既然你们发现了却选择隐瞒，肯定就是很需要我的T恤。只要是你们需要的东西，我会尽可能地提供给你们。」  
北认真地说。  
「嗯……那么，笔记可以吗？」  
感觉自己有些得寸进尺，宫侑小声说。  
「我可以给你们补课。」  
「果然不是那么简单的事情……」  
「白痴。」  
宫侑深深地感受到，虽然自己的兄弟很讨厌，但他们的恋人的确是名副其实的天下第一。  
「对了，治，还有你。」  
「我？」  
宫治歪了歪头，宫侑觉得这个混蛋一定是在装可爱。  
「嗯，来接吻。」  
北坦率地说。  
宫治思索片刻，出乎意料地没有主动上前。  
「北前辈的初吻已经被侑那个白痴夺走了，所以我想请北前辈夺走我的初吻。」宫治一本正经地说，「这样，我就是第一个被北前辈夺走初吻的人。」  
他该死的兄弟进行了该死的发言，最该死的是他们的恋人居然听信了那个混蛋的话，主动走上去献吻。  
特别该死的是，于情于理他还不能阻拦。  
话说回来，正是因为他们是多年的兄弟，他才会一点也不信任宫治的节操。从小他就知道，把宫治和布丁放在同一个房间里，无异于让狐狸看守鸡窝。美味当前，岂有不吃之理？北前辈吻宫治，他可以接受。宫治的双手不老实的沿着恋人的腰往下滑，他勉强也忍了。但当他看到宫治把舌头伸过去之后，他真是忍无可忍了。  
说好的只是夺走初吻呢！怎么就变成第一次舌吻啦！  
他扑上去想把宫治那个混蛋扯开，然后这就像虎口夺食一样非常不现实。如果不是亲得太久了北前辈主动推开那家伙，宫治铁定是打算一次性把恋人吃干抹净。看到那两人微微红肿的嘴唇，还有自己那个都没仔细尝到滋味的初吻，宫侑立刻气不打一处来。  
而人在热血上头的时候难免会干些蠢事。  
「北前辈，和我们做吧！」  
宫侑大声喊道，想靠气势为自己扳回一局。然而此话一出，周围一片寂静，就连刚才亲得特别爽的宫治都用一种看绝症患者的眼神看着他。  
啊咧？  
这情况诡异得吓住了他，宫侑都快不记得自己刚才究竟说了什么。  
然后，他看到北的眉毛微微抬起，嘴角微微上扬，角度不超过3度——是360度中的3度。  
但他看得一清二楚。  
「好呀。」  
北信介认真回答。  
落在花朵上的蝴蝶振翅而飞。  
将会贯穿他们一生的爱情风暴，同样处于旺盛的成长期。

「HAPPY END」

AFTER STORY

「北前辈准备得好周道呀！」  
在柔软的床铺上欢快地扑腾几下，宫侑心满意足地说。  
合宿结束的次日，北信介邀请他们来自己家。补习持续了整整一天，但北前辈的父母不在家，晚上能尽情品尝恋人，所以也没什么可抱怨的。  
因为要应付他们兄弟二人，又是初夜，北的负担比较重。好在事前准备周全，恋人精神不错，伸手揉了揉他的头发。  
「北前辈是什么时候准备好的？」  
宫治懒洋洋地问，胳膊却不规矩地搂住北前辈的腰。  
「你们告白的那一天。」  
「这么早！」  
宫侑大吃一惊，又欣喜不已，扑到北前辈怀里搂紧对方，全然不顾自己兄弟的抱怨。  
「已经是高中生了，又确定了恋爱关系，发生这种事情也很正常。当时我想，可能还要等你们一段时间，不过有备无患。」  
「北前辈对我们这么好，如果我们是渣男，岂不是很吃亏？」  
「胡说！我们才不会渣！」  
宫侑高声抗议兄弟的说法。  
「嗯，你们很好，所以我不担心。而且，即使发生关系，也不能说是我吃亏。」  
北前辈笑着说，同时搂住他和宫治。平时的北前辈很少笑，但和他们在一起的时候，经常会露出笑容。他喜欢北前辈的笑容，所以这样很好。  
「你们有两个人，帅气又可爱，还是男子排球部的名人。怎么想都是我比较占便宜。」  
「才不会！北前辈最好了！」  
「北前辈天下第一。」  
宫治肯定地说。  
北没有反驳他们的赞美之词，转头亲了亲他们的脸颊。宫侑感到恋人的睫毛碰到自己的肌肤，像是蝴蝶在无意间扇动翅膀，又一次激起新的风暴。  
他翻身压住恋人。  
「北前辈，再做一次吧？」


End file.
